Valerie
Valerie Miko (ヴァレリー巫女,Valerie) is a female character used in the Sword Art Online Forum created by XDenshaX on FanFiction.Net, She resides in the real world in the canon story, however, she comes into Sword Art Online as a dual blading swordswoman. She is quite elegant in whatever she does and doesn't usually take no for an answer. Valerie is one of the 10,000 players trapped inside. Appearance Valerie stands at 5'4" inches and isn't really that tall. Coming up to about a normal person's shoulder in height she has light blonde hair that is put up into a pony tail with a black bow holding it up, letting her leave down the wild front bangs of hers. She has teal blue eyes and a soft face that's usually smiling. She however, trained her body in one handed swordsmanship and that is why her muscles are in a way, very toned. When in Sword Art Online, Valerie wears a sleek metal chest plate that goes down to the start of her abdomen. She then has a white tight shirt under her breastplate that has two black stripes coming down the sides of it and a metal battle skirt with predominantly white cloth along with black outlines coming from it. The way her armor is set up shows off her body beautifully as her tight shirt leaves no room for bagginess. She has steeled gloves that go up to her arms and inside the gloves are smaller ones that are sleeker and the same color scheme as her outfit and puffs out when it gets to her upper ar but doesn't go any further then a few inches below her shoulder. She then has steel boots that look like heels and she has her dual blade sheaths on her lower back waist in an X formation Personality Valerie is a pretty social person that loves company, but is also a stuck up brat when she wants to be. Being born into a rich family, she hates to be wrong and when she is, usually won't admit, even when she herself knows she's at fault. However she can also be strangely, very serious and commanding at times, switching from her happy go lucky and snobby attitude to one of grace and deadly maturity. This has been shown over and over again how she can switch her personality on a whim and it is actually pretty remarkable. Background Valerie was born into a rich family and everything she wanted was handed to her without qualm. Because of that she became a "stuck up rich girl" who knew she would get anything she asked and threw tantrums until she did. When she heard about SAO she asked for it right away. "I want Sword Art Online Daddy. Get it for meeee!" When she got the game and experienced it for the first time, she was hooked. After she found out she was trapped, her mindset slowly starts to change. Slowly. She starts to find out that you actually have to work for things. Not just ask for them. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Armor Later Weapons Abilities Skills Buffs Twin Swords *Defensive Strike - (1-hit strike) Valerie can parry or defend against an attack using one of her swords. Opener skill and can also be used as a counter. *Diagonal Duo – (2-hit combo) Two simple diagonal slashes with the swords. *Long Stabs – (2-hit combo) Two simple stabbing attacks with the point of the swords. *Thundering X - (2-hit combo) Valerie sends two heavy slashes to the opponent *Serrated Xs – (3-hit combo) Using the swords, two X-slashes are done followed by a third lunging stab at the opponent's stomach *Cyclone Cycle – (4-hit combo) Holding the swords out, the user steps and rotates around and around like a cyclone. Deals high damage and rotates quickly but leaves the user Dizzy afterwards. *Sparks - (4-hit combo) Three spinning strikes to the torso and a double uppercut to both underarms. *Rushing Launch – (5-hit combo) User sprints forwards to perform two slashes before sidestepping and sending two vertical attacks. The last attack is charged for 1 second and slashes upwards with the capability of sending the enemy into the air. *Spinning Counter - A Simple spin to block an attack. *Blasting - (6-hit combo) Valerie stomps, activating the skill before releasing heavy but damaging attacks that have the chance of inflicting Daze and Unbalance. There's a knockback within every attack. *Comet's Starling - (12-hit combo) A combo of merciless slashes and hacks. If parried, the next strike stacks up, and if all are parried, the last move, if hits will equal the amount of damage of all 12 previous strikes. The last strike of this skill also induces an immense knockback. Category:Character Category:Female Category:Sword Art Online Category:XDenshaX